bitlife_life_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Android version
The Android version of BitLife can be purchased for free via Google Store or CH Play. It was released in February 2019, about 5 months after iOS. The Android version was published after its iOS version was, and hiers the iOS version's mechanics after months. The reason for this is that Candywriter LLC - the founder of BitLife is only capable of coding in iOS and that they have to hire people to code in Android. They once said that "they code for iOS before Android was even published". The advantages of this are that those mechanics will be tested on iOS players, then they can be fixed, polished, and be added to the Android version. The order of events and updates on Android do not exactly mirror iOS, for example interacting with exes on Android came before the Fame update, where on iOS, it is vice-versa. As mentioned above, the version lacks several mechanics of BitLife. Here is a list of missing features: * Certain activities, including activities in Prison * Death by execution and false sentences * Certain minigames * Certain events * Step-families. * Some office working and activities * Funeral planning * Twins, triplets, being adopted as a child, and having the scenario to adopt a family member's child. * Intelligence test and prison riot minigame (and more...) Criticism Android players have been criticizing Candywriter LLC as the differences between the two versions are unignorable, but the criticisms remained insignificant until Candywriter teased the Prison update for the iOS versions. Many iOS players who tried it said that If the Android version is fun, the iOS version is ten times more fun". People were also having doubts on Candywriter, as they believed it wouldn't take months to add an iOS feature to the Android version. Candywriter has posted on Twitter that they have hired another Android coder, and also added Fame to the version, which settled down some criticisms. A glitch in an update from September 21, 2019 got attention when characters had an aging glitch that had them aging up throughout the hundreds without dying of old age. This was patched on September 25, 2019. On October 28, 2019 BitLife had its Haunted Updatehttps://twitter.com/BitLifeApp/status/1188672885100990465 in the spirit of Halloween, the first update to appear on Android before iOS, as a treat to Android players. App History * At the end of August, fame was added. * September 2019, all countries available on iOS were added to Android. Achievements were added as well. * On the 16th of October, 2019, Ketchup Update #2 was released, adding heirlooms, military deployment, part-time jobs, pensions and more. * On the 28th of October 2019, a Haunted Update was added for Halloween, having many spooky scenarios and temporary monsters. This marked the first update to be released on Android before its release on iOS. * On November 23, 2019, Ketchup Update #3 came out as the School Update and now can interact with teachers, classmates, join cliques, etc. Category:BitLife Category:Under construction